Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Film)
Ernst Stavro Blofeld is a fictional character in the James Bond universe. He is the archenemy of the British Secret Service agent James Bond and head of the evil terrorist organization, S.P.E.C.T.R.E.. Blofeld usually appears accompanied by a white Persian cat in the films (but not in the novels). It was also briefly a trademark of the Bond films to not show Blofeld's face, only a closeup of Blofeld stroking his cat. This "trademark" was later broken in the film You Only Live Twice and subsequent films. Blofeld appears in six official James Bond movies as well as Never Say Never Again, the 1983 remake of Thunderball, which makes him the most persistent and arguably greatest of James Bond's enemies. Biography Fleming details Blofeld's background in the novel Thunderball; none of his background is ever revealed in the Bond films. Ernst Stavro Blofeld was born on May 28, 1908 to a Polish father and a Greek mother in Gdynia. Blofeld attended the University of Warsaw where he studied economics and political history. He later went to the Warsaw Technical Institute to study engineering and radionics. He then took a communication position with the Polish government, at the Ministry of Posts and Telegraphs. He began to use his position for insider trading, buying and selling stocks at the Warsaw Stock Exchange. Foreseeing World War II, Blofeld made copies of top-secret wires and sold them to Nazi Germany. Before the German invasion of Poland in 1939, he destroyed all records of his existence, then moved to Turkey, where he worked for Turkish radio and set up an intelligence organization. During the war, he sold information to both sides. After the defeat of Erwin Rommel, he decided to back the Allied war effort; ironically, he was awarded numerous medals by the Allied powers after the war's end. After the war, Blofeld temporarily moved to South America before founding S.P.E.C.T.R.E. Despite his willingness to murder millions to get what he wants, Blofeld has a few professional scruples. For instance, in the novel Thunderball he learned that during a standard fundraising kidnapping mission of a young girl, the responsible agent had sexual relations with her. Although Blofeld says that the relations may have been "voluntary or involuntary on the girl's part," he had the agent killed as punishment and returned the girl and half the ransom to her father as compensation. His reasons had nothing to do with morality, but rather with the importance of S.P.E.C.T.R.E. being known for keeping their word to those they did their "business" with. thumb|center Novels In the novel series by Ian Fleming, Blofeld makes three appearances in what is considered the 'Blofeld Trilogy'. Blofeld first appears as the leader of S.P.E.C.T.R.E. in Thunderball, however, his role is reduced to a minor character. The plot, formulated by his organization and by him is carried out by his second-in-command Emilio Largo. In this novel he is described as being tall, weighing twenty stone and having large hands and feet. After an absence in The Spy Who Loved Me, during which Bond is searching for him, Bond learns Blofeld is in hiding in Switzerland under the guise of Monsieur Le Comte Balthazar De Bleuville in On Her Majesty's Secret Service and defeats his plans to destroy Britain's agricultural economy. He has also undergone radical plastic surgery making him still tall but very thin and with green eyes as well as long, silvery hair. In the final sequence of the novel, Blofeld gets revenge by murdering Bond's wife, Tracy. In You Only Live Twice, Blofeld returns and is found by Bond to be hiding in Japan under the name 'Dr.Guntram Shatterhand'. Blofeld is killed at the end of the novel, making it his last appearance. Once again,he has also had extensive plastic surgery-this time he had wiry black hair and weighs 280 stone concealed under roomy trousers and well cut double-breasted suits. Films In the film series, Blofeld first appears in From Russia with Love, in which he has a very small role. Similarly, he also plays a minor role in Thunderball after a one film absence. Afterwards, Blofeld takes on the role of the main villain in You Only Live Twice and again in On Her Majesty's Secret Service, the latter being virtually identical to the novel. Blofeld returns once again in Diamonds Are Forever, appearing to work independently of S.P.E.C.T.R.E.. Blofeld's final appearance is in the pre-title sequence of 1981's For Your Eyes Only where he finally receives his comeuppance for the murder of Bond's wife. For copyright reasons involving Kevin McClory and the film rights to Thunderball (see [[Thunderball#The controversy over the novel|the controversy over Thunderball]]) Blofeld's name was never mentioned either verbally or in the final credits of For Your Eyes Only. The only indications that this wheelchair-bound character is Blofeld are the presence of the Persian cat, baldness and the original trademark of not showing Blofeld's face. In the films, Blofeld's physical appearance and personality varies wildly due to the change of actors (i.e. Blofeld's scar does not appear in On Her Majesty's Secret Service or Diamonds Are Forever; in On Her Majesty's Secret Service it is revealed that Blofeld has removed his earlobes, but they return in Diamonds Are Forever along with a full head of hair). This is actually in keeping with the Blofeld of Fleming's novels, who is described as drastically changing his personality and appearance in order to hide from Bond. Blofeld portrayals Actors who have played Blofeld in the films (order of appearance): * Anthony Dawson — (From Russia with Love) (uncredited; only hands shown) * Eric Pohlmann — (From Russia with Love) (uncredited; voice) * Anthony Dawson — (Thunderball) (uncredited; only hands shown) * Eric Pohlmann — (Thunderball) (uncredited; voice) * Donald Pleasence — (You Only Live Twice) * Telly Savalas — (On Her Majesty's Secret Service) * Charles Gray — (Diamonds Are Forever) ** Max Latimer — plays Blofeld's double in Diamonds Are Forever. * John Hollis — (For Your Eyes Only) (uncredited) * Max von Sydow — (Never Say Never Again) Trivia * Blofeld's birthdate, May 28, 1908, is Ian Fleming's birthdate. His age in the films is not known. * The name Blofeld was inspired by the father of English cricket commentator Henry Blofeld, with whom Fleming went to school. * Ernst Stavro Blofeld and S.P.E.C.T.R.E. were set to be the villains in the 1977 film The Spy Who Loved Me, but due to the long-standing [[Thunderball#The controversy over the novel|controversy over Thunderball]], the villain was changed to Karl Stromberg. Imitation and parody Many of the characteristics of Blofeld have become clichés of supervillains in popular fiction, resulting in the stock character of the evil genius. * The look of Donald Pleasence's Blofeld in You Only Live Twice inspired the look of Dr. Evil in the Austin Powers films, down to the Nehru jacket and facial scar, as well as the Persian cat, which in this version loses all its fur after being cryogenically frozen. * In the first season of the Pokémon TV series, Giovanni, the boss of the Team Rocket, is depicted like Blofeld, hiding in the shadow with a Persian on his lap. * The filming style of not revealing Blofeld's face and his stroking of his cat has inspired a number of imitators, most notably the main villain of Inspector Gadget, Dr. Claw, and his evil organisation, M.A.D. *In the game Fur Fighters, the main villain is a parody of Blofeld's cat, named General Viggo. *In The Simpsons, Season 8 Episode 2: "You Only Move Twice", Hank Scorpio is a parody of Blofeld. Blofeld, Ernst Stavro Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:From Russia with Love characters Category:Thunderball characters Category:You Only Live Twice characters Category:On Her Majesty's Secret Service characters Category:Diamonds Are Forever characters Category:SPECTRE Agents Category:For Your Eyes Only characters